


Why apples?

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Daiken Week 2020 [6]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Mentions of Hikari and Miyako and Takeru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Ken has been receiving apple slices from Daisuke for an entire week and Ken is very confused.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Daiken Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776727
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Daiken Week 2020





	Why apples?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Food as Love  
> For Daiken Week 2020

Ken didn't care for apples. It wasn't that he hated them but they just weren't his fruit of choice. Sure he ate them whenever his mother sliced them for him, but sometimes they were just too sweet for him. Ken preferred sour fruits, like grapefruits or oranges. So when Daisuke started giving him small baggies of apple slices whenever they met up, Ken got confused. He was sure that Daisuke knew he didn't like apples much but he just kept giving Ken apples and it quickly became an apple overload. 

With Wormmon dozing off in his bed, Ken sighed, his hands on his hips as he looked over the various baggies of apples scattered on his desk. He had at least three full apples here just staring back at him and it had only been a week. How was he supposed to eat all these apples when Ken didn't have much of an appetite to begin with. 

“Ken-chan are you ok? What's wrong?” 

Ken turned to Wormmon, who was looking down at Ken with wide eyes. Running his hand through his hair, he pouted. “Daisuke is still giving me apples and I don't know why. I'm thinking of giving them to mother so she can make something with them because I don't want these to go to waste.” 

Wormmon perked up at the thought of Ken's mother making pie. “Can we have pie Ken-chan?”

Ken reached up to grab Wormmon off the bed, letting him crawl up his shoulders until he sat on top of Ken's head. “Of course, let's go bring her these apples.” 

And of course his mother made them apple pie, although she was confused why Ken had all these apples. As Wormmon enjoyed his slice of pie, Ken tapped his fork against his lip, his mouth full of pie. He had to admit all the apples he received from Daisuke were on the tangy side, he could almost call them sour. His mother hadn't liked using more sugar than she usually did but the pie needed it. As she went to check the laundry, Ken pouted. 

“You don't like the pie?” Wormmon looked so cute with crumbs surrounding his mouth. Ken held back a smile as he cleaned off Wormmon and moved their plates to the side. Ken shook his head. “I do.” 

“Then what's wrong?” 

Ken rubbed Wormmon's head, smiling as he closed his eyes at Ken's affectionate strokes. “Nothing Wormmon, I'm just thinking of inviting Daisuke over so he can have some pie.” And so Ken could secretly interrogate Daisuke but he didn't need to cause Wormmon any panic. One text later and Ken could literally hear his doorbell ringing the next moment. 

– 

Ken smiled at how messy Daisuke ate his pie, the crumbs getting all over his jacket. “Motomiya-kun here.” 

As Ken gave Daisuke a napkin, Daisuke rolled his eyes. “Dude I told you call me Daisuke. We're partners after all.” 

Those words gave Ken's stomach a lurch as he received a grin before Daisuke finished off his second helping of pie. He nodded, leaning on his hand as Daisuke started talking about how he was struggling in Math because 'Hikari-chan won't share the homework answers. I mean all I need is five through twelve.'

“Moto-” Ken caught himself, “Daisuke-kun, you know Hikari-chan won't share anything with you unless you bring her cake.” 

Daisuke snorted. “If I bring her cake, Miyako gets jealous and then I get no answers. Maybe I should bribe Takeru but he's so sly that I might end up broke with him.”

“Probably.” And with the air between them comfortable and Daisuke full of pie, Ken went in for the kill. “So is that why you're giving me so many apples? Are you trying to bribe me into helping you? All you had to do was ask. I don't mind.” 

Daisuke froze, his hand in mid-air as he processed Ken's question. He hesitated before shaking his head, turning his face to the side. “That's not it.” 

“Then why?” Ken leaned in, his hands on the table. He was interested as Daisuke nibbled on his lower lip, obviously nervous. 

Daisuke rubbed the back of his head as Ken raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed. He knew Daisuke was trying to find a way to avoid answering. “Daisuke-kun if you don't tell me why you're giving me so many apples, I'm going to make you run drills with me in the digital world.” 

And Daisuke knew Ken would run him ragged if he didn't fess up. So he took in a big breath and sagged in his seat as he blabbed his motives for giving Ken apples. 

“I read somewhere in other cultures that throwing apples at people was a declaration of love and June kept buying apples because she has this stupid crush on someone so I took the opportunity.” 

Ken gaped at Daisuke, who was looking everywhere but at Ken. “You love me?” 

Daisuke turned to Ken, frowning. “Of course man. How could I not? I felt how kind you were as I was holding that digimental of miracles and even though you shied away from the group when you were freed from the darkness, you gathered the courage to show us that you meant to fix all your mistakes.” 

Daisuke took Ken's hand and brushed a kiss against the back of it. 

“You gave me courage to keep going, to stop and think every once and a while and make sure that I'm making the best decisions I can. You're the light of my life Ken, even if you don't feel the same.” 

Daisuke grinned, although it had a sad quality to it that made Ken's heart twinge. “You don't have to give me a reply, it's ok. I don't expect anything.” 

Ken shook his head, not taking his hand away as he really thought about Daisuke. Sure he was loud and annoying at times but he was the only one who fully believed in Ken from the beginning and helped him out of the darkness. Ken looked up to him because Daisuke was unwavering in his feelings of justice. And if he was honest, Daisuke did make his heart quiver with how sweet he was to Ken. Even if he did give Ken so many apple slices.

“I..don't know if I can return those feelings...yet but I'd like to try.” 

Daisuke paused before closing his eyes and giving Ken another kiss on his hand. “I would like that very very much.” 

Ken took his hand back this time and watched as Daisuke held his composure for a couple of seconds before cheering loudly, thrusting his fist into the air, rattling the plates on the table. “Ya-hoo!” 

Shaking his head, Ken nibbled on another slice of apple pie as Daisuke jumped around. A declaration of love, huh? Maybe apples weren't such a bad thing to have all the time if Daisuke was the one to give them.


End file.
